The Bradys
The Bradys is a one-hour melodramatic program that aired on CBS in 1990. It was a revival of the early 1970s ABC sitcom series The Brady Bunch (1969–1974), and was about the trials and tribulations of the extended Brady family some fifteen years after the end of the earlier series. It followed two earlier short-lived spin-off/continuation series: ABC's The Brady Bunch Hour (1976-77) and NBC's The Brady Brides (1981). Development The Bradys series came about as the result of the ratings and critical success of the 1988 television movie A Very Brady Christmas. All of the original cast members of the original Brady Bunch returned, except for Maureen McCormick (original Marcia Brady), as her daughter Natalie had been recently born, and thus she turned down the deal after learning that she would then be committing to a whole series than a movie. She was replaced with actress Leah Ayres. The show also incorporated cast members from The Brady Brides, who portrayed their roles from the earlier series. edx.PNG hqdefault (1).jpg de.PNG ghg.PNG the-bradys-complete-series-free-shipping-e5dbb.jpg h.PNG bradys5a.jpg lk.PNG bradysmikechrisbarryimage0000011A.jpg kkkj.PNG hqdefault.jpg mn.PNG bradys.jpg plpl.PNG thebradys 22.jpg The Bradys.JPG BradysBradyGirls1.jpg The Bradys (2).jpg images (1).jpg images (2).jpg cv.PNG popp.PNG UUU.PNG df.PNG Style Produced at the height of the dramedy trend in American television, epitomized by such shows as NBC's Frank's Place and ABC's Hooperman, The Bradys aimed to change direction toward more dramatic storytelling than viewers had been used to in the previous Brady series. Format Unlike the original 30-minute sitcom, The Bradys was an hour long and featured far more serious plotlines. Among them: * Family patriarch Mike begins a political career. * Bobby's budding car-racing career ends abruptly in the first episode after an accident leaves him a paraplegic. As he recovers, he marries his college girlfriend. * Peter breaks up with his fiancee, to whom he became engaged in A Very Brady Christmas, and begins dating the abusive daughter of Mike's political rival. * Jan and Phillip, unable to conceive children of their own, adopt a Korean girl named Patty. * Stay-at-home mother Marcia battles alcoholism while Wally loses yet another in a series of jobs, the latest being as Mike's campaign manager. Wally and Marcia, who along with their two children have been forced to move in with Mike and Carol, eventually decide to open their own catering business to support their family. * Radio host Cindy begins a romantic interest with her boss, a widower more than 10 years her senior who has two children. Despite the more downbeat tone, the show did feature a laugh track at certain moments. Cancellation The show was put on hiatus with plans to continue sometime later in the year. Poor reviews and low ratings led to the hiatus and quiet cancellation of the series after six episodes. At the time, it was thought that the audience was simply unwilling to accept the sitcom characters in a more dramatic setting. But it turns out more viewers preferred to watch Full House and Family Matters in the same hour on ABC. In Barry Williams' book Growing Up Brady, he states that when the initial two-hour episode aired, ratings were poor for the first hour, but when the second hour aired, the show won its time slot. Attempts to convince the CBS executives to move the show to the later time slot met with no avail. Episodes "Start Your Engines" and "Here We Grow Again" were shown together, and repackaged as The Brady 500 two-hour movie. "A Moving Experience" and "Hat in the Ring" were later repackaged as The Bradys on the Move two-hour movie. "Bottoms Up" and "The Party Girls" were later repackaged as Big Kids, Big Problems two-hour movie. Cast *'Robert Reed' as Mike Brady *'Florence Henderson' as Carol Brady *'Ann B. Davis' as Alice Nelson-Franklin *'Barry Williams' as Dr. Greg Brady *'Leah Ayres' as Marcia Brady Logan *'Christopher Knight' as Peter Brady *'Eve Plumb' as Jan Brady Covington *'Mike Lookinland' as Bobby Brady *'Susan Olsen' as Cindy Brady *'Jerry Houser' as Wally Logan *'Ron Kuhlman' as Philip Covington III *'Caryn Richman' as Nora Brady *'Martha Quinn' as Tracy Wagner Brady *'Ken Michelman' as Gary Greenberg *'Jaclyn Bernstein' as Jessica Logan *'Michael Melby' as Mickey Logan *'Jonathan Taylor Thomas' as Kevin Brady *'Valerie Ick' as Patti Covington External Links * Brady World - episode guide * [http://www.bradyworld.com/cover/history.htm History of The Brady Bunch by Wendy Winans] Category:TV shows Category:Bradypedia